I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breath alcohol tester.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known breath alcohol testers which test the alcohol content in the exhaled breath of the person under test. This amount of alcohol, in turn, is related to the alcohol content of the blood of the person being tested.
These previously known breath alcohol tests have proven both effective and accurate in operation. Many of the previously known breath alcohol testers are capable of producing an accurate percentage indicative of the alcohol content of the person's blood who is undergoing the test.
One disadvantage of these previously known devices, however, is that they are very expensive both to purchase and maintain. Furthermore, in order to obtain accurate results from these previously known breath alcohol testers, it is necessary to train the person giving the test which is not only inconvenient, but also expensive.